Neurodegenerative disorders afflict numerous patients throughout the world, and treatments are often unsatisfactory. For example, glaucoma (a disease or condition that results in damage to the optic nerve) is a major cause of vision loss and blindness, especially in the elderly. Although various treatments for glaucoma exist, many such treatments are of limited efficacy and/or have significant side effects. For example, while reduction of intraocular pressure, generally through pharmacologic or surgical intervention, is presently the mainstay of glaucoma therapy, such therapies are often only partially effective and generally cannot restore neuronal cell function once such function has been lost. Thus, new methods for treatment of ocular and/or neurodegenerative disorders or diseases, including glaucoma, are needed.